Hacerte el amor
by Emily De La Valliere
Summary: Hermione no podía apartar su mirada de Harry, le era imposible hacerlo, todo el trayecto hasta el altar lo hizo lanzándose miradas y sonrisa cómplices con él, lo que habían hecho hace poco aun estaba fresco en su mente. Harry tampoco podía dejar de verla, Hermione era su mundo, la mujer de su vida, a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar de su status social, ella era suya.
1. Chapter 1

**''Quiero Hacerte el Amor''**

En una de las zonas residenciales más prestigiosas de todo Londres, en una enorme casa de color blanco vivía la familia Granger.

Robert Granger era un conocido empresario millonario, dueño absoluto de las empresas Granger y Asociados, casado con Antonella Granger, una mujer un tanto fría y de carácter fuerte que no es de extrañar siendo ella una de las mejores abogadas del país, reconocida casi mundialmente por todos los casos que ha ganado en sus años de experiencia, hasta algunos que ya se daban por perdidos, no había caso que ella perdiera.

Tenían una pequeña hija, lo único que le daba vida y luz a esa casa que a veces resultaba sola y fría, Hermione Jane Granger, toda una prodigio para su edad, sumamente inteligente y suspicaz para ser tan solo una niña de 11años.

Era el orgullo infinito de sus padres, la amaban con locura, por esa razón querían darle todo lo mejor y más, que no le faltara nada, absolutamente nada, no era mimada ya que pesar de todo fue criada con carácter porque su madre no deseaba que se convirtiera en una chica superficial cuando llegara a la adolescencia.

Y así lo logró, desde que nació le han dado todo, pero sobre todo, amor, el amor de padres que necesita todo niño, más aun si son hijos únicos, por esa razón a la pequeña Hermione no le ha faltado nada hasta ahora, tanto así que sus padres aceptaron a un amigo de ella en particular ya que era todo lo contrario a su hija, cabe destacar que la madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa ''absurda'' amistad, pero eran tan solo unos niños que por esa razón lo permitió, también se debía a que Hermione nunca estaba a solas con el niño, siempre con ellos estaba el otro amigo de ella al cual su madre aceptaba totalmente, ¿Y cómo no lo iba a aceptar si se trataba del hijo del mayor socio de su esposo?

¿Ahora entienden por qué el otro niño era diferente?

Huérfano de ambos padres, criado por su padrino el cual al momento de hacerse cargo del él no poseía un trabajo estable, pero haciendo todo el esfuerzo por su ahijado pudo salir adelante, trabajando prácticamente 20horas al día para esas 4horas restantes disfrutarlas al lado del bebe que sus amigos le habían dejado.

Fue difícil, pero gracias a la ayuda de su sobrina, lo consiguió y por esa razón es que el chico estudiaba en estos momentos en el mejor colegio de la zona, algo que con los años se lo agradecería enormemente siendo ahí donde había conocido a su mejor amiga.

 **-** Robert, últimamente Hermione se la pasa mucho con ese niño **-.** Arrugó la cara **.-** Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haber permitido esa amistad en un principio **-.** Le decía desde su tocador donde se peinaba su larga cabellera castaña.

El hombre, sentado en su cama leyendo unos papeles la miró.

 **-** Apenas tienen 11años mujer, son tan solo unos niños, ¿Además, en serio te molesta el hecho de donde proviene ese niño? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ¿Es realmente importante?

La mujer giró su rostro **.-** ¡Claro que es importante! **-.** Espetó **.-** Hermione logrará grandes cosas y ese niño no hará otra cosa si no manchar su reputación o incluso peor, estorbarle en su camino **-.** Insistió **.-** Esta más que claro que va a llegar un punto en que deberán tomar caminos diferentes ya que sus clases sociales se lo exigirán.

 **-** ¿Crees que a nuestra pequeña hija le importa de dónde proviene él? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Por lo que veo nunca te has dado cuenta en la manera en que nuestra hija sonríe cada que vez que juega con él, ni siquiera con el pequeño Ron se muestra así de contenta.

La abogada miró nuevamente hacia su espejo topándose con una pequeña foto de su hija, en ella mostraba una espléndida sonrisa.

 **-** Claro que me he dado cuenta de eso **-.** Le dijo **.-** Ese es el verdadero motivo que me tiene así **-.** Volvió a girarse mirando a su esposo de frente **.-** Ese niño no será un buen hombre para nuestra Hermione **-.** Espetó **.-** Nunca podrá darle lo que nosotros, ¿Es que no entiendes? Hermione ha crecido llena de alegría, de vitalidad, de todo lo que hemos podido darle, ¿Crees que es justo que después de esos años por culpa de ese niño pase trabajo? No, mientras yo viva, mi hija seguirá teniendo lo mejor de lo mejor, mientras yo viva nada le va a faltar, ¿Entiendes?

El hombre suspiró, conocía de lleno el carácter de su esposa **.-** Claro que entiendo, ¿Crees que a mí también me gustaría ver a mi princesa pasando trabajo? Primero muerto antes que eso.

La mujer sonrió colocándose de pie.

 **-** Entonces ya sabes que es lo que va a pasar en un futuro, ¿No es así?

 **-** ¿Y si Hermione se opone?

 **-** No lo hará, déjame eso a mí **-.** Aseguró acercándose a la cama y quitándoles los papeles se sentó sobre sus piernas.

* * *

 **-** Hola Hermione **-.** Saludó al acercarse.

 **-** Hola Lu **-.** Le devolvió el saludo sonriendo.

 **-** No entiendo porque los chicos siempre tienen que jugar durante el recreo **-.** Se quejó una pequeña pelirroja **.-** Cuando vuelven a clases entran todo sudados.

Hermione se rió, observaba con detenimiento a los niños jugar con un balón en el patio de la escuela, a diferencia de Ginny, a ella le gustaba verlos jugar, le entretenía, sobre todo porque cada vez que Harry marcaba un gol, le sonreía.

 **-** ¿Qué tiene de malo? **-.** Preguntó sin verla **.-** Deja que se diviertan, el recreo es para eso, para tomar un pequeño descanso de las clases.

 **-** Además, aparte de Hermione, ellos son los que tienen las mejores notas **-.** Señaló Luna **.-** Se merecen un descanso y un poco de diversión **-.** La rubia también veía a los niños con detenimiento.

 **-** No todos tienen las mejores notas **-.** Refutó **.-** Ron no está ni dentro de los 10 mejores estudiantes.

Harry pateó colando la pelota entre las piernas de Ron ya que este estaba en la arquería, gritó eufórico mientras era abrazado por su equipo: Draco y Neville, cuando volvía a su campo miró hacia las chicas, Ginny sonrió con emoción pero al darse cuenta que Harry miraba era a Hermione, bufó.

 **-** Ellos tres hacen un buen equipo **-.** Dijo Luna **.-** No entiendo cuando lo va a entender Ron, con Seamus y Dean nunca les van a ganar.

 **-** Ya sabes cómo es de terco Ron **-.** Le recordó Hermione **.-** Se me parece a alguien que conozco **-.** Sonrió divertida al mirar a Ginny.

 **-** Ay sí, cualquiera cae que tú tampoco eres terca como una mula, Granger **-.** Le espetó.

Hermione y Luna se rieron por la reacción de Ginny.

El timbre que anunciaba que terminaba el recreo sonó, los chicos dejaron de jugar, salieron corriendo a los bebederos, bebieron y se echaron agua en la cara.

Las chicas se acercaron, Hermione llevaba una pequeña toalla en la mano ofreciéndosela a Harry cuando este se le acercó.

 **-** Gracias Mione **-.** Le sonrió el pequeño.

 **-** De nada Harry **-.** Le contestó con las mejillas rojitas.

Cuando terminaron de secarse, todos los niños se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, a diferencia de Luna y Ginny que cursaban un año menos.

* * *

 **-** Recuerden el ensayo acerca de su interpretación personal de Romeo y Julieta **-.** Les dijo la profesora cuando los niños comenzaban a guardar sus libros **.-** Lo quiero para el lunes, este supondrá casi la nota final, así que espero que todos lo traigan.

 **-** Oye Hermione, ¿Sera que puedo ir a tu casa mañana? **-.** Le preguntó Ron.

 **-** No te voy a hacer el ensayo **-.** Le espetó la pequeña.

 **-** Solo necesito tu ayuda **-.** Le aclaró el niño **.-** Además, tampoco tengo el libro.

Hermione jadeó **.-** ¡Yo tampoco! **-.** Exclamó preocupada.

 **-** ¿Qué pasa? **-.** Preguntó Harry cuando la escuchó.

 **-** Que ni Hermione ni yo tenemos el libro de Romeo y Julieta **-.** Le explicó Ron.

 **-** Yo si lo tengo **-.** Dijo sin más.

Hermione lo miró **.-** ¿Tienes el libro de Romeo y Julieta? **-.** Preguntó sin creerlo.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente **.-** Bueno, si lo tengo pero no es mío **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Es de Dora pero igual se lo puedo pedir prestado **-.** Dijo sin importancia.

 **-** ¿Seguro? **-.** Insistió Hermione.

 **-** Claro, Dora me lo va a prestar si se lo pido y prometo cuidárselo **-.** Sonrió.

 **-** Está bien **-.** Aceptó Hermione **.-** ¿Entonces te espero en mi casa mañana?

 **-** Sí, no tengo nada planificado para mañana, yo le pido el favor a Dora de que me lleve.

 **-** Entonces, ¿Mañana a las 2 les parece bien? **-.** Les preguntó a ambos chicos.

Ron y Harry asintieron.

* * *

 **-** ¡Dora! **-.** Corrió Harry cuando la miró apoyada en el carro esperándolo, al llegar hasta ella la abrazó.

 **-** Hey enano **-.** Le despeinó el cabello **.-** ¿Qué tal tu día? **-.** Le preguntó abriéndole la puerta del carro.

 **-** Bien **-.** Contestó sin más al subirse.

 **-** Sirius llega hoy temprano a la casa **-.** Le avisó al subirse **.-** ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras tanto? **-.** Le preguntó cuándo arrancó **.-** ¿Un helado tal vez?

Harry observó por la ventana cuando Hermione se subía a la elegante camioneta negra donde Jhon, su chofer, siempre la buscaba.

 **-** ¿Podemos ir a una librería? **-.** Le preguntó.

Dora volteó a verlo un segundo.

 **-** ¿A una librería? **-.** Preguntó extrañada.

Harry se sonrojó **.-** En realidad quería comprar un libro **-.** Le explicó **.-** ¿Crees que podamos?

 **-** Mmm, dependiendo de qué libro quieras comprar.

 **-** Romeo y Julieta **-.** Le contestó aun con el sonrojo.

 **-** ¿Romeo y Julieta? **-.** Repitió **.-** Pero ese yo lo tengo **-.** Recordó **.-** Te lo puedo prestar, pero de igual manera, ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

 **-** Nos mandaron a hacer un ensayo para el lunes **-.** Le explicó **.-** Quedé en ir mañana a la casa de Hermione con Ron pero ninguno lo tiene y… Bueno, me gustaría regalárselo a ella **-.** Finalizó con un tierno sonrojo iluminándole las mejillas.

Tonks sonrió mirando al frente, ahora entendía porque su empeño en comprar el libro.

 **-** Da la casualidad que conozco a un amigo que es dueño de una librería **-.** Le dijo **.-** Y que nos puede vender un buen libro de Romeo y Julieta que no cueste tan caro.

Harry sonrió cuando la escuchó **.-** Gracias.

 **-** El problema es que no será una edición o un libro de primera como a lo que ella está acostumbrada **-.** Le avisó.

Harry negó **.-** A Hermione no le importa eso, ella disfruta leer cualquier libro sea de primera edición o no, dice que no es bueno juzgar un libro por su portada, lo importante es lo que hay en el interior o en este caso, en sus páginas.

 **-** Definitivamente esa niña es única.

* * *

Cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj y al ver la hora sonrió con emoción saliendo de su cuarto rápidamente y bajando las escaleras de igual manera.

Cuando llegó al recibidor se encontró de golpe con su madre borrando en el acto su sonrisa al darse cuenta de cómo la mujer la veía.

 **-** ¿Acaso sabes quién es para venir con esas prisas? **-.** Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

 **-** Ron siempre llega tarde **-.** Le dijo **.-** En cambio Harry siempre es más puntual **-.** Murmuró lo último.

El timbre volvió a sonar razón por la cual, Antonella se giró abriendo la puerta, al hacerlo se encontró con una joven mujer, aproximadamente unos 26 años, cabello corto y de un color rosado tirando a morado, venia acompañada de un pequeño pelinegro, el chico sonreía alegre, vestía un suéter color azul rey y un pantalón negro.

 **-** Buenas tardes señora Antonella **-.** Saludó el niño con educación.

 **-** Buenas tardes **-.** Devolvió el saludo **.-** ¿A qué hora piensas venir por el? **-.** Le preguntó a Tonks.

 **-** Eso mismo quería preguntarle, puedo pasar por él en cualquier momento…

 **-** Yo le aviso a mi mamá cuando hayamos terminado para que vengas por Harry **-.** Dijo Hermione apareciendo por detrás de su madre.

Tonks sonrió al ver a la pequeña castaña, físicamente igual a su madre, pero con una personalidad totalmente distinta, entendía a la perfección porque le gustaba tanto a Harry.

 **-** Hola princesa **-.** La saludó sonriendo **.-** ¿Cómo estás?

 **-** Hola Dora **-.** Le devolvió la sonrisa **.-** Bien, ¿Y tú?

 **-** Mejor imposible **-.** Le aseguró.

 **-** Hola Mione **-.** Le sonrió Harry.

La chica se sonrojó ya que había encontrado muy _guapo_ a Harrycuando lo vio vestido así.

 **-** Hola Harry **-.** Le respondió de pronto tímida.

Antonella detalló la escena con total molestia, odiaba que su hija reaccionara de esa forma por aquel niño.

 **-** Entonces nos vemos en un rato enano **-.** Le dijo Tonks a Harry **.-** Primero la tarea y después a jugar **-.** Les dijo.

Se agachó dándole un beso a Harry en la cabeza.

 **-** Adiós Dora **-.** Se despidió Hermione.

 **-** Adiós pequeña, nos vemos **-.** Se despidió con la mano cuando se alejaba.

 **-** Pasa **-.** Le dijo Antonella a Harry cuando se echaba a un lado.

 **-** Gracias, con permiso.

 **-** ¿Qué tienes ahí? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

Harry sonrió sacando sus manos de su espalda dejando en evidencia un pequeño regalo.

 **-** Para ti **-.** Le dijo a Hermione entregándoselo.

La chica lo miró con emoción.

 **-** No era necesario.

Harry negó con la cabeza **.-** No lo tenías, además, sé que te gustará.

Hermione rompió con cuidado la envoltura y al retirarla completamente se dio cuenta que era el libro de _Romeo y Julieta_ , sonrió.

 **-** Pensé que Tonks lo tenía.

 **-** No te mentí **-.** Le aclaró **.-** Si lo tiene, pero como tu dijiste que no lo tenías ayer cuando me fue a buscar le pedí que fuéramos a una librería porque quería regalártelo **-.** Le dijo, sus mejillas rojitas **.-** Sé que no se parece a los libros a lo que estas acostumbrada pero…

No pudo continuar cuando sintió como la niña se le tiraba abrazándolo por el cuello.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Le susurró.

El corazón de Harry se aceleró, pasó sus pequeñas manitos por la cintura de la niña.

 **-** De nada **-.** Le respondió.

Alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de desaprobación de Antonella, bajó su mirada en el acto separándose de Hermione.

 **-** Ven **-.** Le dijo Hermione tomándole la mano **.-** Comencemos a leer **-.** Lo haló directo a la biblioteca que poseía la casa.

Antonella los miró alejarse, su ceño estaba fruncido con rabia, en serio le molestaba de sobremanera la forma de actuar de Hermione cada vez que estaba con Harry, no podía seguir permitiendo eso.

 **-** ¿Esta bien comenzar a leer? **-.** Le preguntó sentándose en la silla **.-** Ron aún no ha llegado.

 **-** No importa **-.** Le dijo **.-** Además, en realidad quería irme de ahí **-.** Le confesó **.-** No podía soportar la mirada de mi mamá.

 **-** Ya, te entiendo.

 **-** Lo siento **-.** Dijo ella de pronto.

Harry la miró sin entender **.-** ¿Qué sientes?

 **-** La actitud de mi madre **-.** Le dijo.

Harry negó con la cabeza **.-** No tienes porque, ella es así, no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

 **-** Lo sé **-.** Suspiró **.-** Es solo que últimamente me he dado cuenta de que a ti te trata de forma diferente a como lo hace con Ron **-.** Le dijo mirándolo.

Harry sonrió débilmente **.-** ¿Sabes? A pesar de ser la más inteligente de nuestro curso, hay detalles que pasas desapercibido.

Hermione frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **-** ¿En serio no tienes idea del por qué tu madre adopta esa actitud conmigo? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** No, no entiendo y eso me molesta.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea en esos momentos apagada.

 **-** Hermione **-.** La miró a los ojos **.-** Yo soy completamente diferente a ustedes, por esa razón tu madre se comporta así conmigo.

 **-** ¿Diferente? **-.** Repitió **.-** Tenemos la misma edad, incluso eres el tercero mejor de la clase, Ron ni siquiera está en los 10 mejores, ¿Por qué eres diferente?

Harry sonrió, Hermione era especial, a ella no le importaba de dónde provenía él, si tenía o no un status social, si era rico, si era pobre, nada de eso le importaba, tanto así que lo pasaba por alto.

 **-** Tú estas estudiando en ese colegio porque tus padres tienen como pagar la matricula **-.** Explicó **.-** Al igual que Ron, Draco, Neville, Luna **-.** Siguió **.-** A diferencia de mí que estoy estudiando ahí porque mi padrino ha hecho todo su esfuerzo, trabajando día y noche para darme todo lo que ha podido y en eso está, tener la mejor educación, ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

En otras palabras, ella era sumamente rica, tenía todo lo que quería cuando quisiera, podía simplemente pedirle a su madre o a su padre algo y ellos rápidamente se lo comprarían, sin importar el costo de este.

Desvió su mirada hacia el libro que Harry le había regalado, nada más por la portada se daba cuenta que no era ni la mitad de caro de lo que eran los libros que sus padres le regalaban.

Quizás siempre supo que su madre se comportaba de esa manera con Harry tan solo porque él no poseía un estatus social tan elevado como ella, pero lo ignoró, a ella en realidad no le importaba nada de eso, Harry era su amigo y ya, ¿Qué importaba de dónde venía? ¿Qué importaba si tenía o no tanto dinero como ella?

Quizás estuviese estudiando ahí por el esfuerzo de su padrino pero con todo y eso, Harry era el tercer mejor estudiante de su curso, sin poseer apellido, ni riquezas ni nada, era el tercero por sobre todos esos niños que si poseían apellidos de renombre, riquezas, estaba incluso por delante de Ron.

 **-** Eso a mí no me importa **-.** Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con determinación **.-** No me importa de dónde provengas, si posees o no un apellido, si tienes riquezas, no me importa nada de eso Harry, solo me importas tú, tu amistad, eso es más valioso que todo el dinero del mundo **-.** Le aseguró.

Harry sonrió, su corazón latiendo desbocado.

 **-** Gracias **-.** Sus ojitos verdes brillaban.

 **-** De nada **-.** Le contestó, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **-** ¡Chicos ya llegué! **-.** Anunció Ron entrando a la biblioteca e interrumpiendo el momento.

Harry y Hermione desviaron rápidamente sus miradas hacia el pelirrojo.

 **-** Miren lo que traje **-.** Se acercó a la mesa depositando tres libros de Romeo y Julieta, claramente más costosos del que Harry le había regalado a Hermione.

 **-** ¿No que no tenías? **-.** Acusó Hermione.

 **-** Este es de mi madre **-.** Le dijo señalando el que mejor pinta tenia **.-** Este es de Fleur y este de Angelina **-.** Explicó **.-** Me lo prestaron cuando me escucharon decirle a mamá que venía hoy a tu casa para hacer un ensayo de esa historia, además así es más fácil, cada uno tiene un libro y lo lee **-.** Resolvió.

Observó el pequeño libro de Romeo y Julieta que estaba frente a Hermione.

 **-** ¿Y ese libro? **-.** Preguntó **.-** ¿No que no tenías? Aunque no se parece en nada a los libros primera edición que te compran **-.** Frunció el ceño.

 **-** Harry me lo regaló **-.** Le espetó **.-** Así que cierra la boca **-.** Espetó.

Ron se sorprendió por la rudeza de la chica, giró mirando a su amigo.

 **-** No sabía, lo siento **-.** Se disculpó **.-** Es un buen regalo si se trata de ti **-.** Le dijo a Hermione.

 **-** Solo cállate y comencemos a leer **-.** Ordenó **.-** Recuerda que solo voy a ayudarte si en verdad la necesitas.

Dos horas después Harry y Ron terminaban su análisis, Harry le daba un último repaso mientras el pelirrojo aún seguía escribiendo ciertos puntos.

 **-** Me parece tan absurdo que por culpa de sus familias Romeo y Julieta no pudieron ser felices juntos **-.** Dijo Hermione **.-** ¿Nada más porque sus familias tenían problemas no pudieron amarse con libertad?

Harry se encogió de hombros **.-** Por eso resulta un amor prohibido.

 **-** Por lo menos pudieron casarse, era lo menos que se merecían, yo también hubiese tomado esa decisión **-.** Dijo con firmeza.

 **-** ¿Casarte? **-.** Le preguntó Ron.

 **-** ¡Claro! Si se trata del hombre que amo.

Ron sonrió **.-** Entonces deberías de casarte con Harry.

Ambos niños se sonrojaron.

 **-** ¿Por qué dices eso? **-.** Le preguntó Harry **.-** Además, ¿Cómo nos casaríamos si tan solo somos unos niños?

 **-** Vamos hombre que era jugando **-.** Dijo Ron **.-** Además, solo sería una boda de mentira y yo sería el padre **-.** Sonrió.

Hermione miró a Harry, al cruzar miradas se volvieron a sonrojar.

 **-** ¿Solo sería una boda de mentira? **-.** Preguntó Hermione.

 **-** Claro **-.** Insistió Ron **.-** Mira, invitaríamos a los chicos para hacerla lo más real posible, pero al fin de cuentas seria pura diversión, algo así como una obra, ¿No dijiste que serias capaz de casarte? Además, si nos ponemos a analizar la situación, ustedes se parecen a Romeo y a Julieta.

Harry frunció el ceño **.-** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **-** Vamos Harry, no eres tonto, sabes bien que la mamá de Hermione no te quiere ni siquiera como amigo de ella, ¿No sería divertido romper las reglas como hicieron Romeo y Julieta?

Harry miró a Hermione, esta le sonrió dándole su apoyo.

 **-** ¿Sí o sí? **-.** Preguntó Ron sabiendo que estaban a punto de aceptar.

 **-** ¿Cuándo seria? **-.** Preguntó Harry.

Ron sonrió **.-** El domingo que viene, el lunes les decimos a los chicos.

* * *

 **-** ¿Estas segura de esto, Hermione? **-.** Le preguntó Luna ayudándola a arreglarse el vestido blanco que se estaba colocando **.-** Si tu mamá se entera se va a molestar.

Hermione solo sonreía **.-** Es solo un juego Lun, no nos estamos casando de verdad, además mamá está encerrada en su despacho.

 **-** Yo opino lo mismo que Luna **-.** Dijo Ginny sentada en la cama de la castaña **.-** Se trata de un juego sí, pero si la señora Antonella se entera que se trata de Harry se molestará y mucho, ¿Por qué no simplemente el novio no puede ser Ron, Draco o Neville?

 **-** Porque así lo sugirió Ron, además él es el cura, Neville el que me va a llevar hasta el altar y Draco será el padrino y tiene que ser Harry si no, no tuviera chiste, recuerda que el amor entre Romeo y Julieta era prohibido, algo así como la amistad que Harry y yo tenemos.

 **-** Listo **-.** Dijo Luna, estiró la mano agarrando un pequeño ramo de flores que ella misma había hecho **.-** Toma, estas lista, Ginny baja primero y avísales que ya Hermione esta lista **-.** Pidió la rubia.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida.

* * *

Los chicos terminaban de hacer los últimos retoques a la decoración que le habían hecho al patio trasero de la casa, con ayuda de una de las señoras que se encargaba del cuidado de Hermione, colocaron unas sábanas blancas por el recorrido que la castaña haría hasta donde habían hecho el pequeño altar.

Ron ya estaba ahí vestido con una túnica negra junto una tira morada alrededor del cuello, incluso le habían pintado con marcador una barba, Harry por su parte vestía una camisa blanca y un chalequito negro sobre esta, un jean negro con unas converse negras, le habían echado gelatina en el cabello e incluso se colocó un pequeño corbatín en el cuello.

 **-** Oye Harry **-.** Lo llamó Ron divertido **.-** Te recuerdo que es un juego, no estés tan nervioso.

 **-** Lo siento, es inevitable **-.** Susurró.

Ginny apareció por el patio llegando hasta el altar.

 **-** Ya Hermione viene bajando **-.** Avisó.

 **-** ¡Todos a sus puestos! **-.** Gritó Ron.

Draco se acercó colocándose a un lado de Harry, mientras Neville caminaba hacia la puerta de cristal para esperar a la castaña, Ginny por su parte se había sentado.

Harry observaba hacia la puerta con sumo detalle.

Primero vio a Luna caminar hacia las sillas con una sonrisa en el rostro, la rubia al verlo le hizo señas de que viera hacia atrás, cuando Harry vio hacia allá y se encontró con Hermione su corazón se aceleró inevitablemente y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se veía hermosa con ese sencillo vestido blanco, ella por su parte también le devolvió la sonrisa agarrada del brazo de Neville.

Cuando Hermione pisó el patio y divisó a Harry al final esperándola su corazón se aceleró, lo encontraba demasiado guapo vestido de esa manera y cuando le sonrió sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, le devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera.

* * *

 **-** Augusta **-.** Llamó Antonella al llegar a la planta baja, una señora salió de una habitación acercándose.

 **-** Dígame señora.

 **-** ¿Dónde están los niños? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Hace rato que no los veo.

 **-** Están en el patio señora, están jugando a una boda **-.** Le explicó.

 **-** ¿Boda? **-.** Preguntó.

 **-** Sí señora **-.** Contestó **.-** La señorita Hermione es la novia.

Antonella sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, no podía creer la imagen que le vino a la mente, caminó apresurada hacia el patio pidiendo que el novio no fuera el que ella creía.

* * *

 **-** Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer **-.** Comenzó Ron sonriendo **.-** ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión?

Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar reírse.

 **-** ¿En serio te aprendiste eso? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione.

Ron le sonrió **.-** Claro, tenía que hacer mi papel a la perfección **-.** Se aclaró la garganta **.-** Si no hay nadie que se oponga, podemos continuar con la ceremonia **-.** Miró a los novios **.-** Anillos por favor.

Hermione se sobresaltó **.-** ¿Anillos? **-.** Preguntó **.-** No sabía que había que traer anillos.

 **-** Hermione es una boda, obvio hay que tener anillos **-.** Le espetó Ron.

 **-** Cállate Ron **-.** Le pidió Harry.

Draco se acercó a Harry entregándole una envoltura de papel, Harry la agarró y al abrirlo sacó un anillo con un enorme diamante de caramelo encima, lo colocó frente a Hermione sonriéndole.

La chica miró el anillo y le sonrió a Harry.

 **-** ¿Ves que en una boda no pueden faltar los anillos? **-.** Le dijo Ron **.-** Ahora que ya tenemos los anillos, prosigamos, ¿Harry aceptas a Hermione como tu esposa?

Harry se rio **.-** Si, acepto **-.** Contestó.

 **-** Bien, ¿Hermione, aceptas a Harry como tu esposo?

 **-** Sí, acepto **-.** Dijo divertida.

 **-** Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, colócale el anillo Harry **-.** El pelinegro tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione entre las suyas deslizándole el anillo en el dedo anular **.-** Ahora puedes besar a la novia.

 **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó Hermione sonrojándose **.-** ¿Un beso?

Ron la miró **.-** Ah, no, ¿Y cómo terminan las bodas, señorita sabelotodo?

 **-** Pero es que… **-.** Hermione miró a Harry con vergüenza.

 **-** Si no quieres no importa **-.** Le sonrió el chico ya que él también se había puesto nervioso.

 **-** No es eso, es que…

 **-** ¡Ay vamos! **-.** Exclamó Ron **.-** Ni que se fuesen a besar como hacen los adultos, solamente será un pequeño piquito y ya o si no en el cachete, no importa.

Hermione miró a Harry, inconsciente le miró los labios y cuando volvió a verlo a los ojos asintió levemente, Harry entendió acercándose lentamente hacia ella cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

* * *

Alcé la cara justo en el momento en que ella entraba a la iglesia, sonreí como un bobo sin poder evitarlo, estaba bellísima, radiante con su sencillo vestido blanco, sonreí divertido cuando me acordé de aquel ahora lejano día del patio, que rápido habían pasado los años desde entonces.

Ella caminó del brazo de Robert, el hombre sonreía orgulloso de llevar a su hija.

Hermione me miró y me sonrió, mantuvo su mirada fija en mi en lo que caminaba y yo la veía de igual manera por eso capté cuando ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al principio no entendí el gesto después medio movió la cabeza y sus ojos se dirigieron a mi cuello, sonreí divertido y disimuladamente me acomodé el cuello de la camisa, claramente se podía apreciar una mancha de labial rojo.

Ella sonrió traviesa desviando su mirada.

 _Dos horas antes…._

Una Hermione de 25años de edad, completamente desarrollada, cabello largo por la mitad de la espalda, cintura esbelta, piernas torneadas, se encontraba en su habitación, la cual había escogido desde los 15años ya que esta poseía un balcón, junto a Luna, la rubia estaba terminando de maquillarla.

 **-** Listo **-.** Le dijo dejando los materiales sobre la peinadora **.-** Estas hermosa, no puedo creer que ya es el día **-.** Sonrió.

Hermione sonrió al verse en el espejo, definitivamente Luna tenia talento, realmente lucia hermosa con apenas ese sutil maquillaje que la rubia le había colocado.

 **-** Yo tampoco me lo creo **-.** Le dijo colocándose de pie **.-** El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, aún me acuerdo de aquel día en el patio.

Luna sonrió **.-** A pesar de todo, resultó demasiado divertido.

 **-** Si **-.** Susurró con nostalgia.

La rubia comenzó a recoger todo.

 **-** Voy a salir y avisar que ya estas lista **-.** Miró su reloj **.-** Aun tienes tiempo así que te dejaré sola, seguro estas nerviosa **-.** Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía pegado en la pared que daba al balcón, sonrió al detallarse completamente ya que le vino a la mente otra vez, aquel día en el patio, curiosamente el vestido era sencillo como ese ya que no había querido nada extravagante.

Aun mirándose en el espejo avistó cierto movimiento en el balcón y al girar el rostro se encontró con Harry acercándose a ella.

 _El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor._

 _Hacerte el amor._

Harry estaba demasiado ansioso, miraba a cada rato su reloj, ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, no podía soportar un minuto más, inevitablemente se acordó del aquel día en el patio, los nervios y la ansiedad que lo atormentaban actualmente no se parecían en nada a los que sufrió aquel día.

Sintió su celular vibrar, un mensaje de Luna.

'' _Esta lista_ _pero_ _aún sigue en su cuarto''_

 _Luna._

Y sin pensarlo dos veces terminó de saltarse el muro que lo separaba del patio y que conocía a la perfección desde los 15años, no podía esperar hasta la iglesia para verla, era mucho tiempo.

Revisando que no hubiera nadie cerca, se acercó hasta la enredadera que había en la pared debajo del balcón comenzando a subirla con total agilidad, ya eran 11años de experiencia que llevaba subiéndola.

Cuando saltó al balcón la vio, estaba sonriendo mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, sin pensárselo dos veces ingresó a la habitación.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Exclamó con sorpresa Hermione al verlo.

El chico cerró rápidamente la puerta del balcón.

 **-** ¿Estás loco? **-.** Le preguntó **.-** ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la iglesia!

Harry se acercó rápidamente a ella **.-** Shh, shh **-.** Le chistó acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Atardecer._

 _La noche empieza a arder._

 _Sediento de tu cuerpo, en busca de placer._

La tomó de la cintura besándola, Hermione no puso resistencia, en cambio le pasó las manos por el cuello atrayéndolo a su cuerpo lo más que podía.

 **-** En serio estás loco **-.** Le susurró rozándole los labios.

 **-** Loco por ti **-.** Le dijo volviéndola a besar.

Hermione caminó hacia atrás hasta que chocó con el borde de la cama, Harry la agarró de la cintura alzándola un poco para tumbarla en la cama subiéndose inmediatamente sobre ella.

Volvió a besarla, con pasión, con entrega, con amor, eso era lo que más le gustaba, besarla, adoraba sus labios y la manera en que ella le devolvía los besos.

Aprovechó el descote del vestido para besarle la clavícula y los hombros en lo que sentía como ella le desabrochaba con rapidez el corbatín y comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

'' _Besarte me hace bien''_

 _Sentir toda tu piel._

 _Mis dedos poco a poco, te harán estremecer._

Comenzó a bajar sus manos por su cintura y a pesar de estar la tela del vestido de por medio sentía como Hermione se estremecía con sus caricias.

Volvió a subir a sus labios besándola, no podía dejar de besarla, le era imposible, Hermione le respondía los besos con la misma intensidad.

Se echó para atrás para facilitarle la tarea cuando le quitaba la camisa por los hombros, cuando ella hubo tirado la camisa, Harry se agachó volviendo a capturar sus labios en un beso voraz.

Pero no le parecía suficiente, quería más, quería tocarla.

Volvió a besarle el cuello, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándoselo expuesto, Harry aprovechó incrementando sus besos, alzó la cara pasándole un dedo por la garganta en una sutil caricia, Hermione alzó la cabeza cuando este finalizaba con su toque besándolo con pasión, totalmente entregada a sus caricias.

Cada vez que Harry le besaba el cuello ella le aruñaba la espalda a la vez que jadeaba, su cuello era muy sensible y eso a Harry lo sabía muy bien y le encantaba.

 **-** Harry… **-.** Suspiró.

 _Tú me tienes loco._

 _Sin ti me sofoco._

" _Haces que mis ganas por ti"_

 _Aumenten si te toco._

 **-** Necesito tocarte **-.** Le murmuró ronco.

Necesitaban, ansiaban tocarse el uno al otro pero también les era imposible dejar de besarse.

Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo ya que deseaba sentir las manos de Harry en su cuerpo, se alzó, Harry aprovechó pasando sus manos por su espalda bajándole el cierre del vestido logrando asi que el corsé cediera y se bajara.

Giraron quedando ella sobre él, Hermione se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry besándolo, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo, era su secreta adicción, sus pechos se encontraron haciéndolos gemir.

Se centraron en besarse nuevamente, con ansias, con hambre, se devoraban los labios con infinita pasión en una lucha que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Harry se alzo girándolos nuevamente, la besó antes de descender y besarle los pechos.

 **-** Aaaah... ¡Harry! **-.** Gimió extasiada Hermione antes de morderse los labios.

Harry subió otra vez hacia sus labios, no podía dejar de besarla, le era imposible, si por él fuera viviría todos los años que le quedaban besando solamente sus labios.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Se escuchó un grito amortiguado por la puerta **.-** ¡Hermione ábreme la puerta! **-.** Insistió su madre.

Hermione lo agarró del cabello halándoselo, Harry se separó de ella jadeando y en lo que volvía a descender a sus pechos bajó una mano tomándole el muslo y pegándolo a su cintura, Hermione gimió cuando sintió su erección.

 _Escapémonos del mundo._

 _Disfrutar cada segundo._

 _Movimientos seductores._

" _Quiero hacerte sentir''_

 _Que no pueda olvidar._

 **-** Te necesito... **-.** Jadeó Harry **.-** Ni te imaginas cuanto.

Hermione lo haló besándolo, mordiéndole los labios, entregándole todo lo que podía.

Lo empujó por el pecho separándolo de su cuerpo e instándolo a que se levantara, Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama, el precioso vestido enrollado en su cintura, Harry sin poder estar ni un segundo sin besarla se inclinó volviendo a atrapar sus labios.

Hermione sin poderlo soportar más y ansiando mas contacto se colocó de pie y con ayuda del impulso Harry la tomó de los muslos subiéndola a horcadas, la castaña enrolló sus piernas en las caderas masculinas.

Harry se giró sentándola en la peinadora y pegando lo más que podía sus caderas, Hermione echó la cabeza para atrás gimiendo.

De pronto se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta.

 **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Escuchó que su madre gritaba **.-** ¡Llevo rato llamándote!

Harry alzó una mano tapándole la boca a Hermione justo cuando ella gimió con fuerza ya que el había filtrado una mano entre sus piernas.

Hermione se quitó la mano de Harry y con la mirada me pidió que esperara.

 **-** ¡Estoy bien! **-.** Gritó **.-** ¡Necesito mas tiempo!

Escucho más golpes en la puerta y más fuertes que los anteriores.

 **-** ¡Se va a hacer tarde Hermione! **-.** Escuchó la voz de su padre.

Hermione miró a Harry y sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

Harry la besó con fuerza para acallar sus gemidos cuando la penetró con dos dedos.

Hermione se separó de sus labios ahogando un gemido, Harry aprovechó para morderle el cuello.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Jadeó con fuerza.

 **-** Shh **-.** Le dijo sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de inclinarse y desabrocharle el pantalón.

 _El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor,_

 _Hacerte el amor._

 _El sol se oculta, y yo quiero hacerte el amor_

 _Hacerte el amor._

 **-** Yo tambien te necesito **-.** Susurró sacándole el miembro de su prisión.

 **-** Hermione **-.** Gruñó Harry.

Volvió a besarla y acomodándose entre sus piernas la penetró de una sola estocada.

Ella era suya y él de ella.

Hermione echó la cabeza para atrás mordiéndose el labio.

Harry comenzó con las estocadas, profundas y rápidas, ambos estaban excitados hasta el tope, lo necesitaban con urgencia.

 **-** Harry, Harry, Harry... **-.** Pedía Hermione mordiéndose los labios.

Harry la besó y haciendo acoplo de su fuerza la sostuvo de los muslos alzándola, se giró con rapidez recostándola en la cama y el sobre ella, todo eso sin salir de su interior.

 **-** ¡Hermione Jane Granger! **-.** Gritó su padre seguido de fuertes golpes **.-** ¡Sal de una vez!

Se podía escuchar como trataban de forzarla cerradura.

 _La luna quiere ver._

 _Que todos tus secretos, estén en mí también._

" _Besarte me hace bien"_

Harry incrementó las estocadas dejándose llevar por la adrenalina, Hermione lo haló besándolo.

 **-** Más Harry... **-.** Le pidió al separarse.

 _Rendido a tus pies._

 _Jugando con tus ganas._

 _Perdido entre tu ser._

Harry le hizo caso, sabia que les faltaba poco, lo podía sentir, Hermione lo apretaba con fuerza.

Cuando la sintió arañarle la espalda se inclinó atrapando sus labios para acallar su grito pues sabia que había llegado al orgasmo, Harry llegó a los segundos acompañándola a ese mundo de placer.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le dijo al recuperarse.

 **-** Yo también te amo Harry **-.** Le contestó ella besándolo.

 **-** ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Es tu ultima oportunidad!

Hermione se levantó obligando a Harry a hacerlo también.

 **-** Creo que ahora si se molestaron **-.** Dijo Harry comenzando a subirse el pantalón.

Hermione se rió disfrutando de la situación.

 **-** ¿Dónde tiraste mi camisa? **-.** Preguntó divertido.

Hermione se agachó a un lado de su cama agarrándola y tirándosela.

 **-** ¡Apúrate! **-.** Le chilló en susurró riéndose **.-** ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Harry se rió agarrando la camisa colocándosela por los brazos.

 **-** ¿Y tú? **-.** Le preguntó acercándose.

 **-** Puedo hacerlo sola **-.** Le dijo alzándose.

Harry la besó.

 **-** Ya, vete **-.** Lo empujó.

 **-** Otro mas y ya **-.** Le pidió riéndose.

Volvió a acercarse y Hermione lo besó.

 **-** Te amo **-.** Le dijo separándose y caminando hacia el balcón.

 **-** Yo también **-.** Le contestó acomodándose el vestido frente al espejo.

 **-** ¡Ya salgo! **-.** Gritó.

Se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo fijándose que no tuviera nada fuera de lugar, agarró el maquillaje retocándose por encima y cuando estuvo lista abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue a su padre.

 **-** ¿En que estabas pensando? **-.** Le preguntó con rudeza **.-** ¡Vamos tarde!

 **-** Ya lo sé, cálmate, igual la novia puede llegar tarde **-.** Sonrió divertida **.-** El que no puede hacerlo es el novio.

Por su parte, Harry pasaba una pierna por la baranda del balcón con el saco en la mano cuando se encontró la mirada del chofer de la limusina, este se bajo los lentes mirándolo con asombro, Harry al darse cuenta se devolvió.

El chófer desvío su mirada al tiempo que Hermione salía de la casa con sus padres.

La castaña se subio al carro sin poder borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana para disimular la sonrisa, ya que su padre aun la estaba regañando, sus ojos brillaban, se notaba feliz, plena, aun sentía la adrenalina de la travesura que acababa de hacer con Harry, se mordió el labio para no reírse, Harry estaba loco y ella aún más al seguirle la corriente, volvía a tener 15años otra vez, se sentía como aquella vez que lo hicieron en los bañadores del gimnasio.

* * *

Harry corría acomodándose los puños de la camisa sin poder obtener la risa, se había ido al otro extremo del balcón por donde bajó rápidamente, tenía que apurarse y llegar primero que Hermione, pero no podía dejar de sonreír, sabía que lo que acababan de hacer era un travesura, se sentía nuevamente con 15 años de edad.

 **-** ¡Harry! **-.** Escuchó un grito.

Giró a tiempo que un carro deportivo, ultimo modelo, se detenía a su lado.

 **-** ¡Súbete ya! **-.** Ordenó Luna abriéndole la puerta **.-** ¡Debes llegar a la iglesia primero que Hermione!

Una vez que se subió y cerró la puerta, Neville aceleró hasta el fondo.

* * *

Dos horas después.

Hermione no podía apartar su mirada de Harry, le era imposible hacerlo, todo el trayecto hasta el altar lo hizo lanzándose miradas y sonrisa cómplices con él, lo que habían hecho hace poco aun estaba fresco en su mente.

Harry tampoco podía dejar de verla, Hermione era su mundo, la mujer de su vida, a pesar de las adversidades, a pesar de su status social, a pesar de la intromisión de su madre, el lucharia por y para ella por siempre.

Asi el destino le colocara todos los obstáculos que quisiera.

 _Justo cuando Harry esperaba el contacto de los labios de Hermione escuchó unos pequeños gritos de sorpresa así que abrió los ojos tan solo para ver como Antonella se llevaba a rastras a Hermione halándola del brazo, lo último que vio fue el brazo de Hermione estirado hacia él._

 _ **-**_ _¡Ronald! **-.** Gritó Antonella._

 _El pequeño pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción si no entrar también a la casa, Harry por su parte no sabía qué hacer, estaban regañando a Hermione por su culpa, resoplo con molestia y salió corriendo pero en vez de entrar a la casa se fue hacia un lado donde había un ventanal donde se podía apreciar el interior._

 _Desde ahí observó como Antonella le agarraba una mano a Ron colocándola sobre una de Hermione y las mantenía unidas con una de ella al mismo tiempo que les decía algo, él no podía escuchar que era lo que les decía, pero no era necesario, nada más ver eso, entendía a la perfección._

 _ **-**_ _Escúchenme muy bien_ _ **-.**_ _Exigió la mujer hablándole a los dos niños_ _ **.-**_ _Que sea la última vez que se inventan un juego tan absurdo como ese_ _ **-.**_ _Señaló hacia el jardín_ _ **.-**_ _¿Entendido?_

 _Ron asintió._

 _Antonella le agarró una mano colocándola sobre la que tenia de Hermione entre las suyas manteniéndolas unidas._

 _ **-**_ _Que no se vuelva a repetir_ _ **-.**_ _Lo miró_ _ **.-**_ _Tu eres el hombre indicado para ella, ¿Entiendes? Cuando sean grandes ustedes van a terminar juntos, ya lo verán_ _ **-.**_ _Aseguró._

 _Ron frunció el ceño_ _ **.-**_ _Hermione es mi amiga._

 _ **-**_ _Eso no importa, ahora es que falta, pero ya verán que los que se van a casar van a ser ustedes_ _ **-.**_ _Espetó con firmeza._

Hermione desvió la mirada de Harry hacia el frente justo cuando su padre le entregaba su mano a Ronald Weasley, su prometido y casi esposo, este le agarró ambas manos besándoselas, Hermione sonrió.

Harry veía la escena de lado antes de caminar y tomar su asiento.

Cuando Ron la ubicó frente al padre, Hermione se inclinó ligeramente hacia tras mirando a Harry disimuladamente, este le sonrió de lado, sus ojos verdes brillando, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Fin.

* * *

:O Fin…. No puedo creerlo…

¿Qué opinan al respecto?

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me odian? No lo hagan, eso es malo xD

Este pequeño one shot es una idea que llevaba tiempo rondándome la cabeza pero no sabía cómo escribirlo cuando de repente, poof, salió solo.

Primero que nada es un regalo para mi esposo **ShiroBlackwhite** pero hasta donde sé, no me dejó comentario en el capítulo 15 y por ende menos dejó un review en el siguiente… No sé si preocuparme u odiarlo…

Segundo, también es como una especie de compensación por la falta de Harmony que ha habido últimamente en la historia de _¿Quién Dijo que es Fácil ser un Potter?_

Pues espero que este único capítulo les calme un poco las ansias.

Por cierto, a los que leen esto y no han leído mi historia: _¿Quién Dijo que es Fácil ser un Potter?_ Los invito a leerla con toda la confianza del mundo.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia…

Adiosito!

Los quiero!


	2. De Ti No Me Voy a Olvidar-Única'

'' **De Ti No Me Voy a Olvidar, Eres La Única''**

Hermione estaba dentro de su casa, se sentía ridículamente nerviosa, sabia a la perfección que se trataba de un simple juego por eso no entendía porque los nervios la atacaban, respiró profundo esperando a que Neville la fuera a buscar, cuando el pequeño pelinegro llegó extendiéndole el brazo con una sonrisa divertida, Hermione se sintió un poco más relajada.

Volvió a respirar profundo cuando le tomó el brazo y Neville comenzó a caminar saliendo de la casa por fin, al salir al patio no logró ver absolutamente nada ya que había un tipo de cortinas de sábanas blancas.

 **-** ¿Lista? **-.** Le susurró Neville.

Ella asintió y cuando retomaron su caminar, las cortinas cedieron cayendo al piso, inmediatamente sintió la brisa fresca pegarle en la cara logrando también que las sabanas en vez de quedarse quietas ondearan con fuerza, alzó la mirada observando hacia el frente, lo primero que vio fue el pequeño altar que los chicos habían creado.

Ron estaba de pie sobre un banquito con una túnica negra y una cinta morada alrededor del cuello, sonrió divertida al verle la barba pintada, a su lado estaba Harry, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, los nervios se esfumaron completamente cuando el niño le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Al llegar hasta ellos Neville le entregó la mano al pelinegro y Ron comenzó con el típico discurso de las bodas, no podía creer que Ron se lo había tomado tan serio al aprenderse ciertas partes.

 _Perdí la memoria al conocerte,_

 _Solo a ti no te pude olvidar_

Sonrió divertida cuando Harry sacó el un anillo de caramelo de su envoltura para después colocárselo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

 **-** El otro también Harry **-.** Le dijo Ron divertido.

Las mejillas del pequeño pelinegro se tiñeron de rojo, Draco se colocó a su lado entregándole una pequeña bolsita de tela.

 **-** Vamos Harry, a Hermione le va a gustar **-.** Lo apremio Ron.

Harry suspiro agarrando la pequeña bolsita, la abrió sacando de ahí un pequeño anillo con un enorme diamante de mentira, Hermione al verlo sonrió con emoción.

 **-** Ahora si **-.** Dijo Ron para seguir con su discurso.

Los nervios la volvieron a atacar cuando le escuchó decir que debían besarse, pero al ver a Harry se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, lo miró y asintió lentamente dándole permiso para que la besara.

 _No sé cómo huelen las flores silvestres,_

 _Pero tu olor no lo puedo olvidar_

Se fue acercando poco a poco pero algo la distrajo de ese momento tan mágico que estaba por ocurrir, lo primero fue que escuchó con claridad los ladridos de miel, su Golden Retriever y cada vez que ella ladraba de esa manera solo significaba una cosa y no se equivocó cuando sintió como la halaban con fuerza del brazo, supo al instante que se trataba de su madre.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada desconcertada y al mismo tiempo decepcionada de Harry, alargó una mano hacia él, no quería marcharse pero su madre no la soltó en ningún momento.

 _Aunque lo intentara yo te lo aseguro,_

 _Que de ti no me voy a olvidar_

Después de ese día los años pasaron con rapidez pero a pesar de las circunstancias, de sus status sociales, Harry nunca se separó del lado de Hermione, al crecer se dio cuenta que no le importaba en absoluto lo que su madre pensara de él, Hermione era muy importante para él y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar.

Todos asistieron a la misma universidad cosa que no hizo sino consolidar más aun su amistad, Harry se había vuelto más unido a Draco y a Neville, tanto así que el sentía que Ron a veces lo celaba por ese hecho, pero no entendía porque se quejaba si siempre lo acompañaba para arriba y para abajo.

 _No sé si es viernes o si es abril,_

 _Pero a ti no te puedo olvidar_

Llegó el tan ansiado mes de Julio, ansiado porque para el día 25 de dicho mes estaba pautado el acto de grado, Hermione y Harry se graduarían en Leyes y Ron en Administración de Empresas.

Llegó el tan esperado día, Hermione se graduó con honores como era de esperarse pero para sorpresa de muchos, (En realidad para sorpresa de Antonella) Harry fue el segundo mejor graduado, superado obviamente por Hermione.

A Ron en cambio no le importaba si fue el mejor o el peor, lo único que le importaba es que estaba graduado, tanta así era su emoción que al día siguiente de su graduación planificó una noche de total diversión para los tres, tenían que celebrar que por fin, después de tantos años se habían graduado.

Hermione y Harry no tuvieron otra opción si no aceptar, así que a eso de las 10pm Ron pasó buscando a Harry en su coche acompañado ya de Hermione.

 _Podría compartir con tanta gente,_

 _Y tu rostro por siempre estará_

 _Vamos, no se pueden quejar ya que lo pasaron muy bien, bebieron, bailaron, se echaron cuentos, en fin, celebraron como es debido que ya dejaban de ser unos simples universitarios._

 _Pero como siempre, si algo está destinado a salir mal, saldrá mal, haga lo que hagas para evitarlo._

 _Ese día Ron bebió de más, pero el alcohol no lo afectó como debería de haber hecho, estaba borracho sí, pero a la vez estaba consciente, quería seguir bebiendo, no quería irse de la discoteca, se puso un poco violento cuando Hermione y Harry lo sacaron a rastras del local._

 _Harry estaba empezando a molestarse en verdad, caminaron hasta donde habían aparcado el coche, Ron por su parte iba despotricando cualquier barbaridad a los cuatro vientos, al llegar al carro el pelirrojo que aún tenía un vaso en la mano se lo tiró al coche que estaba estacionado delante del suyo, Harry para tratar de calmarse se concentró en la castaña, le abrió la puerta del copiloto ya que estaba seguro de no poder soportar las habladurías de su amigo._

 _Una vez Hermione se montó prefirió pedirle las llaves a su amigo así conociera la respuesta._

 **-** ¿Qué te pasa? **-.** Le espetó, después sonrió pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros **.-** Relájate hombre, yo me encuentro en la capacidad de manejar mi propio _carro, no te preocupes **-.** Aseguró._

 _A Harry no le quedó otra cosa si no sentarse en la parte de atrás mientras Ron abría la puerta del chofer, al subirse le sonrió divertido a Hermione, está por su parte bufó con clara molestia cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente._

 _El pelirrojo arrancó sin dejar de quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro._

 _ **-** Vamos Mione **-.** Le dijo, tanto Harry como Hermione voltearon a verlo al escucharle decirle así **.-** ¿O no te puedo llamar Mione? **-.** Le preguntó esta vez mirándola._

 _Hermione miró a Harry y después nuevamente al pelirrojo, este no había dejado de verla en ningún momento._

 _Harry por su parte se echó hacia delante entre los dos puestos **.-** Ron por favor, mira al frente, recuerda que estas manejando._

 _El pelirrojo se rió **.-** ¿Qué les pasa? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Están más serios de lo normal._

 _ **-** Ron mira al frente **-.** Insistió Harry._

 _ **-** Si me dices con total sinceridad que amas a Hermione._

 _Harry se sorprendió de eso, pero no le dio chance de nada cuando Ron se echaba a reír con fuerza._

 _ **-** ¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara!_

 _Hermione estaba al límite de su paciencia._

 _ **-** ¡Esos no son juegos Ronald! **-.** Le espetó **.-** ¡Y mira hacia la carretera! **-.** Ordenó._

 _ **-** Ay por favor Hermione, ¿No puedes simplemente deja de ser la chica perfecta? ¡Ya nos graduamos!_

 _ **-** Pero eso no significa que quiera arriesgar mi vida tan solo porque tú te estas comportando de esa manera tan irresponsable y eres incapaz de ver hacia…_

 _Pero el reclamo de Hermione quedó incompleto ya que lo siguiente que sintieron fue un fuerte impacto contra algo, Hermione y Ron al estar en la parte de adelante habían sido los que recibieron el mayor daño pero a pesar de todo, el pelirrojo no iba a demasiada velocidad por eso el choque había resultado menos fuerte de lo que se creía._

 _Harry se removió, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, abrió los ojos y recordando todo, trató de sentarse pero no podía._

 _Gritaré tu nombre y que me escuche el mundo,_

 _Yo de ti no me voy a olvidar_

 _ **-** ¡Hermione! **-.** Gritó **.-** ¡Hermione!_

 _Cuando dio con el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica trató de ir hacia ella pero los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe._

Harry se despertó todo sudado y agitado, no entendía porque había recordado ese día tan espantoso.

Se quitó la sabana y observó el reloj, apenas las 10am, se levantó dispuesto a ducharse y así lo hizo.

Al salir del baño se dispuso a prepararse un desayuno, después de comer se quedó en la sala haciendo zapping, total, ahora es que tenía tiempo.

Se volvió a quedar dormido en el sillón y la mente jugó con él trayéndole recuerdos junto a Hermione.

 _Estaban en un balcón viendo hacia la ciudad, el dormitorio de hombres estaban tan bien ubicado que daba una vista increíble hacia el centro de Londres, se veía pequeño pero no por eso la vista dejaba de ser magnífica._

 _ **-** Se siente tan relajado aquí **-.** Dijo Hermione apoyando las manos en la baranda y sintiendo como la brisa le movía el cabello._

 _Harry sonrió como tonto enamorado al verla, se veía bellísima, la luz del atardecer dándole en la cara y la brisa moviéndole su larga cabellera castaña._

 _ **-** Y eso que no has apreciado la vista de noche **-.** Le dijo desviando su mirada hacia la ciudad._

 _Hermione volteó a verlo, se veía relajado, libre._

 _Alzó la ceja en un gesto divertido **.-** ¿Eso es acaso una invitación?_

 _Harry volteo a verla, por su mirada no había entendido lo que Hermione quiso insinuar._

 _ **-** Que si me estas invitando a venir a ver la vista de noche **-.** Le dijo en un todo bajo, seductor, ese que ella solamente era capaz de usar cuando estaban juntos y a solas._

 _Harry captó la indirecta al momento, sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataron._

 _Si tú eres todo lo que pedí_

 _Sólo a ti no te voy a olvidar_

 _ **-** ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo tierno que te ves sonrojado? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione sonriendo._

 _Harry sonrió **.-** ¿Tierno eh? **-.** Preguntó divertido **.-** Me veo tierno, ¿Eres capaz de averiguar lo que este tierno puede hacerte?_

 _Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, Harry se acercó haciéndole cosquillas._

 _ **-** ¡No! **-.** Chilló Hermione sin dejar de reír **.-** ¡Para! **-.** Le pidió o eso trató, la risa no la dejaba._

* * *

 _ **-** Por favor, por favor, por favor **-.** Le pedía la castaña haciéndole ojitos._

 _Estaban en el estudio que Hermione había adaptado en su departamento, tenían cuatro semanas de vacaciones antes de que empezara el nuevo semestre._

 _Estaba sentados uno frente al otro en un pequeño escritorio el cual estaba lleno de libros de todo tipo y géneros, bueno, los del género romántico llevaban la batuta._

 _Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa si no reírse._

 _ **-** No te rías Harry **-.** Acusó Hermione pero ella fue incapaz de retener la sonrisa._

 _ **-** ¿Que no me ría? **-.** Preguntó divertido **.-** Cada vez que pides algo lo haces como una niña._

 _Hermione sonrió **.-** Esa es mi arma secreta **-.** Aseguró **.-** ¿O cómo crees que sigo convenciendo a papá de comprarme libros y eso? ¿O cómo crees que te he convencido durante todos estos años de hacer lo que te pida? **-.** Preguntó con diversión pero su mirada brillaba traviesa._

 _ **-** ¿Estas segura que me has convencido? **-.** Preguntó sonriendo **.-** ¿Y si resulta que yo aceptaba hacer todo eso solamente por el gusto de complacerte?_

 _Hermione sonrió **.-** No te voy a negar que habían ciertas cosas que lo hacías por simple gusto **-.** Lo miró traviesa **.-** Pero también te he convencido de hacer muchas cosas, no puedes subestimar mi poder de convencimiento **-.** Aseguró._

 _Harry sonrió coqueto **.-** Te aseguro que no lo subestimo._

 _ **-** Por esa razón te voy a convencer **-.** Volvió a insistir alzando el pequeño libro frente a su cara **.-** Por favor Harry, anda, no seas malo._

 _Harry agarró el libro **.-** ¿En serio quieres que te lo lea?_

 _Volteó el libro leyendo el título: Romeo y Julieta, sonrió sin poder evitarlo._

 _ **-** ¿Te trae buenos recuerdos? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione._

 _Harry la miró a los ojos **.-** Ni te imaginas._

 _ **-** Por esa razón quiero que me lo leas **-.** Insistió sonriendo._

 _Harry se echó a reír **.-** Sabes que no soy muy bueno con ese tipo de lecturas Mione **-.** Usó el diminutivo a su favor, observó con detenimiento el libro bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña **.-** Los has conservado bastante bien **-.** Dijo al fin, alzó la mirada viéndola._

 _ **-** Es mi libro favorito **-.** Aseguró mirándolo **.-** Y creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero._

 _Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron._

 _Es que eres el centro de toda mi mente,_

 _Y jamás te podré olvidar_

Se despertó haciendo que volviera al presente, suspiró tapándose la cara, se acordaba a la perfección lo que había soñado ya que, no se trataban de sueños si no de recuerdos que habían quedado en el pasado, un pasado que sentía demasiado lejano.

Se levantó con pereza y sin ganas del sillón, fue a su habitación, vio la hora, 4pm.

Suspiró comenzando a sacar todos los sacos que poseía dejándolos sobre la cama, después siguió con las camisas.

Se metió al baño dispuesto a darse otra ducha pero más rápida, solo necesitaba despejarse.

Al salir del baño se dirigió al estante que también hacia de escritorio, un pequeño cordón estaba pegado de extremo a extremo donde mantenía varias fotos colgadas.

Agarró una en particular, Hermione y él salían sonriendo, de fondo la ciudad de Londres, mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que se acordó quien fue la persona que la tomó.

 _Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, Harry se acercó haciéndole cosquillas._

 _-¡No! **-.** Chilló Hermione sin dejar de reír.-¡Para! pidió o eso trató, la risa no la dejaba._

 _ **-** Deja en paz a Hermione, Harry **-.** Dijo de pronto una voz._

 _Harry se detuvo enredándose solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de su amigo._

 _ **-** Gracias Ron **-.** Sonrió Hermione mirando al pelirrojo._

 _Ron sonrió **.-** Siempre al rescate._

 _ **-** ¿Qué es eso? **-.** Preguntó Hermione._

 _ **-** Esto, preciosa **-.** Dijo Ron **.-** Es una cámara instantánea, venga, júntense para tomarles una foto._

 _Hermione se colocó al lado de Harry para que Ron se las tomara._

 _ **-** ¡Ahora me toca a mí! **-.** Exclamó acercándose._

 _Caminó ubicándose entre los dos, tomó varias fotos desde ese ángulo._

 _ **-** ¡Sí!Estoy casi seguro que salieron perfectas._

 _ **-** ¿Por qué lo crees? **-.** Le preguntó Hermione._

 _ **-** Por el hecho de que saliste tu **-.** Aseguró besándola en la mejilla._

 _Harry suspiró desviando su mirada hacia la ciudad._

* * *

 _ **-** Es mi libro favorito **-.** Aseguró mirándolo.-Y creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero._

 _Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron pero casi al momento su mirada cambió._

 _ **-** ¿Sabes que es lo irónico? **-.** Preguntó, Hermione se dio cuenta de su cambio de ánimo **.-** Que él fue el de la idea._

 _Hermione desvío su mirada hacia un lado de Harry, Ron dormía plácidamente en un sillón._

 _ **-** ¿Después de tantos años será consiente de lo que hizo aquel día? **-.** Preguntó Hermione._

 _Harry giró a ver a su amigo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo._

 _ **-** Lo dudo._

* * *

 _ **-** ¡Sálvenla por favor! **-.** Pedía a gritos a los paramédicos de la ambulancia._

 _ **-** Señor cálmese por favor **-.** Lo interceptó un paramédico **.-** A pesar de que está inconsciente no tiene ninguna herida de gravedad, solo preocupa el golpe que se dio en la cabeza._

 _ **-** ¿Puedo ir con ella? **-.** Preguntó **.-** Prometo mantener la calma._

 _El paramédico no muy convencido suspiró dándole un permiso a Harry para que se subiera a la ambulancia al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione._

 _Al llegar al hospital y bajar la camilla, Harry hizo lo mismo siguiéndola en todo momento._

 _ **-** No puede pasar de aquí señor **-.** Lo detuvo una enfermera **.-** Venga conmigo, hay que revisarle ese corte en la frente._

 _Al final resultó un pequeño susto, Ron estaba bien y a pesar de que Hermione no tenía nada grave, prefirieron dejarla unos 3 días ya que la contusión en la cabeza aún seguía._

 _ **-** ¿Seguro que no es nada grave doctor? **-.** Preguntó angustiada Antonella._

 _ **-** Estoy seguro señora, no por nada soy doctor, pero el golpe fue fuerte así que es preferible dejarla unos días tan solo por prevenir **-.** El doctor miró a Hermione **.-** Ya verás como no te pasa nada y en cualquier momento te estas yendo para tu casa._

 _ **-** Gracias doctor **-.** Le sonrió la castaña._

 _ **-** No hay de que, ahora descansa **-.** Le dijo antes de marcharse._

 _ **-** ¿Segura estás bien? **-.** Le preguntó Harry acercándose._

 _Hermione le sonrió con ternura tomándole la mano **.-** 100% segura, solo me siento un poco adolorida y agotada._

 _Harry le sonrió **.-** Duerme tranquila, yo velaré por tus sueños._

 _ **-** No, no lo permitiré **-.** Espetó Antonella **.-** Suficiente con que Hermione este así por tu culpa **-.** Lo miró con molestia **.-** ¡Ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí!_

 _ **-** ¡Mamá! **-.** Interrumpió Hermione **.-** ¡Nada de esto es culpa de Harry! **-.** Le dejó en claro **.-** ¡Él ni siquiera quería ir a la discoteca! **-.** Defendió._

 _ **-** ¡Pues debió de quedarse porque mira lo que pasó!_

 _ **-** ¡Ron era el que estaba manejando! **-.** Gritó._

 _ **-** ¿Qué? **-.** Preguntó desconcertada._

 _ **-** Harry le pidió a Ron que lo dejara manejar pero no lo dejó y cuando íbamos en la vía en vez de estar pendiente de la carretera andaba "bromeando" fue por eso que chocó **-.** Explicó de manera brusca._

 _Antonella miró a Harry y después a Hermione **.-** Yo pensé que..._

 _ **-** Eres la única en este planeta que cree que Ronald Weasley es perfecto **-.** Espetó **.-** Y por favor sé que no le vas a pedir disculpas a Harry así que ya te puedes retirar mamá, me duele la cabeza, solo quiero dormir._

 _Antonella miró a Harry por última vez antes de salir de la habitación._

 _ **-** Si quieres también me voy..._

 _ **-** Cállate Harry pero quédate a mi lado **-.** Le pidió._

 _Harry pasó los siguientes tres días metido en el hospital, iba todas las tardes quedándose todas las noches._

 _Hablaba con Hermione, bromeaba con ella, hacia todo lo posible para que la estancia de Hermione en aquella clínica no fuera tan mala._

 _Todos la habían ido a visitar, Luna, Neville, Draco, la rubia le había llevado un peluche mediano de un gato naranja._

 _ **-** ¿Por favor? **-.** Le pidió Hermione con el libro de Romeo y Julieta en la mano._

 _Harry sonrió y negando con la cabeza lo agarró, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, Hermione sonrió agradecida y acomodándose en la cama se relajó para escuchar la voz de Harry._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos y casi la mitad del libro Harry se había quedado completamente dormido sobre las piernas de Hermione, ella lo miró sonriendo y observándolo también se quedó dormida con la sonrisa adornando sus labios._

* * *

 _ **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! **-.** Recibió Hermione a Harry cuando este pasó por la puerta de la habitación._

 _En la pared al lado de su cama había una pequeña pancarta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry"._

 _El chico sonrió dejándose abrazar por la castaña, le devolvió el abrazo agarrándola con posesión de la cintura._

 _ **-** Siéntate **-.** Le pidió Hermione._

 _Él se acercó hasta la cama sentándose, Hermione lo hizo frente a él, se inclinó sacando un gorrito azul de cumpleaños colocándoselo, Harry sonrió._

 _ **-** Espero que te guste **-.** Le dijo entregándole un pequeño paquetico rectangular que le recordó cuando él mismo le regaló el libro de Romeo y Julieta **.-** Feliz Cumpleaños._

 _ **-** Gracias._

 _No sé si estas_

 _O te perdí_

 _Sé que igual no te voy a olvidar_

 _Volvió a abrazarla, duraron un rato abrazados hasta que Hermione se separó mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación._

 _Ron caminó hasta ellos acercándose a la castaña y dándole un beso en los labios._

 _Harry se levantó de la cama._

 _Ron se acercó hasta él dándole un fuerte abrazo **.-** Feliz cumpleaños amigo._

 _Al separarse le entregó una foto por el revés donde había escrito: "Feliz Cumpleaños Bro"_

 _Cuando Harry la volteó se sorprendió, no se acordaba que le habían tomado una foto aquel día, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, salían los tres, Ron vestido de padre, Hermione con su vestido blanco y él con su corbatín._

 _ **-** Gracias Ron._

 _ **-** No hay de que hermano **-.** Le sonrió **.-** Por esa razón y con tu permiso quisiera hacer algo, sé que es tú cumpleaños y todo pero eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que estés presente._

 _Se giró encarando a Hermione y en ese momento Harry supo lo que Ron haría._

 **(Flash Back)**

-Toma **-.** Le entrego una caja de terciopelo azul.

Ron la agarró abriéndola, Harry se inclinó un poco hasta que pudo observar por sobre la espalda de su amigo una sortija de matrimonio.

 **-** ¿Esta segura? **-.** Le preguntó a Antonella guardando la caja **.-** ¿No es muy apresurado? Ni siquiera se ha recuperado del accidente.

 **-** Estoy más que segura **-.** Le dijo mirándolo **.-** Además, seguro esto la ayuda con su recuperación.

Harry se enderezó volviéndose a ocultar en la pared, ahora sí que perdería para siempre a Hermione.

 ** _(Fin Flash Back)_**

 _Dobló una pierna apoyando la rodilla en el piso, sacó un anillo de su bolsillo dejándolo frente a la castaña, ella sonrió aceptando y besándolo._

Y pues, dos meses después aquí estaba, se giró mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

Estaba listo así que fue hasta la mesita donde estaban todos los libros que Hermione había dejado en el hospital ya que debajo de estos estaba la invitación a la boda pero al halarla todos los libros se cayeron.

Comenzó a recogerlos hasta que se topó con el de Romeo y Julieta y sin saber porque se le vino a la mente el regalo que Hermione le dio en su cumpleaños y que aún no había abierto.

 _Aunque lo intentara yo te lo aseguro,_

 _Que de ti no me voy a olvidar_

Se alzó un poco agarrándolo de la mesita, sacó el pequeño sobre que tenía encima y lo abrió encontrando una pequeña carta que tenía escrito con la letra pulcra y clara de Hermione: "De Ti No Me Voy a Olvidar"

Con el corazón acelerado rompió la envoltura topándose con un libro, este llevaba por título: A Love Story.

Pero sabía que Hermione lo conocía a la perfección así que pasó las paginas intuyendo que ese no era el regalo como tal y por la mitad lo encontró, un pequeño hueco con una bolsita de tela dentro, la agarró y al abrirla se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Sacó sin poderse creer el anillo que con ayuda de Luna le hizo a Hermione para aquel día en el patio.

No lo podía creer, se levantó dejando todo en la cama y sin pensarlo mucho salió casi que corriendo de su casa.

* * *

Hermione se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación detallándose toda y fijándose que todo estuviera en su lugar y no le faltara nada.

Al fondo de ella se veía como Harry pasaba con un brinco por el balcón y al verla sonrió antes de entrar con rapidez a la habitación.

 **Única**

Ron y Hermione pasaban entre sus familiares sonriendo y agarrados de las manos mientras que le lanzaban pétalos de flores, arroz.

Ron llegó hasta la limusina abriendo la puerta y metiéndose en ésta, Hermione por su parte se giró despidiéndose de los invitados con una espléndida sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Así sin maquillaje al natural_

 _Con tu esencia libre original_

 _Y esa sonrisa me hace recordar cómo me enamoraste tiempo atrás_

Harry que se encontraba detrás de todas esas personas lo único que podía escuchar eran los aplausos y exclamaciones de alegría y felicitación, observó a Hermione, él sabía a la perfección que esa sonrisa era falsa, conocía todas sus sonrisas, sus gestos, sus besos y su cuerpo.

Bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a marcharse, ya había visto mucho, alzó la cabeza cuando comenzó a ver una extraña luz, al hacerlo se topó con un hombre vestido completamente de blanco a excepción de los zapatos negros.

Se sorprendió de sobre manera, tenía un larga barba que le bajaba hasta terminar sobre el estómago.

Harry cerró los ojos, ¿Estaba alucinando?

Cuando los volvió a abrir el hombre lo halo hacia la puerta detrás de él, por un momento Harry no pudo ver nada, solo un humo blanco envolverlo completamente.

Al abrir los ojos no supo con exactitud donde se encontraba, caminó hacia el hombre, este estaba agachado acariciando a Miel.

¿Miel? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El hombre se puso en pie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-** ¿Qué está pasando? **-.** Preguntó Harry **.-** ¿Por qué estamos aquí? **-.** Refiriéndose al patio de la casa de Hermione que ya había reconocido **.-** ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí, como me trajiste? **-.** Negó con la cabeza **.-** No entiendo nada...

De pronto entre él y aquel extraño hombre pasó la madre de Hermione con ella en brazos.

 **-** ¿Qué?

A los segundos vio también como pasaba corriendo Ron.

Alzó la cara hacia el hombre pero se dio cuenta que este con el dedo le señalaba hacia su derecha y cuando Harry volteó hacia allá se vio a si mismo de niño.

Harry entendiendo la situación caminó hacia la casa y sin saber exactamente como, entró a la sala donde observó como la mamá de Hermione le reclamaba a ambos niños el juego que estaban haciendo y también como les agarraba las manos a los dos y se las unía dejándoles en claro que los que se casarían en un futuro serian ellos dos.

 _Se desnudaron en mi mente miles de miedos que no volverán_

 _Y fui bendito con la suerte_

 _De ser el hombre que a tu lado puede estar_

Harry volteó la cara por instinto hacia el ventanal encontrándose a sí mismo de pequeño observando la escena, se dio cuenta como el niño entendía la situación bajando la cabeza, él mismo bajó la cara sintiendo la frustración y el rechazo que cuando niño.

De pronto sin saber porque volvió a ver el mismo humo blanco y por inercia corrió hacia donde veía al hombre, la escena cambió, estaban en el recibidor de una casa que se le hizo extrañamente conocida.

Vio la entrada y cuando iba a caminar hacia allá se regresó ocultándose rápidamente en la pared.

Hacia la puerta iban él, Ginny, Hermione y Ron sonrientes, Harry recordaba ese día, se habían reunido para charlar y ver películas ya que como habían empezado a trabajar se veían muy poco.

Se dio cuenta que en el momento de cerrar la puerta Ron volvía a subir hablando por teléfono, pero Hermione se fue hacia la sala apoyándose contra la pared y alzando un poco la cortina de la ventana que daba a la entrada de la casa.

Harry caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Hermione dándose cuenta que ella lo estaba viendo marcharse con Ginny, nada más con verle la expresión de disgusto en la cara lo confirmaba.

Nunca se imaginó que Hermione se había puesto celosa de su propia cuñada, cuando eso Ginny y el no eran novios pero si estaban "saliendo"

Ella se volteó quedando de frente a Harry.

 **-** ¿No puede verme, verdad? **-.** Le preguntó al hombre que estaba detrás suyo, giró la cabeza al no escuchar respuesta para verlo negando.

Volvió a pasar por el humo blanco, esta vez apareció en la habitación principal, el hombre estaba sentado muy cómodamente en un sofá al fondo, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama con un libro en las piernas.

 **-** ¿En serio piensas ir a la empresa y dejarme aquí? **-.** Se quejó Hermione cuando Ron entró vestido con el traje y sosteniendo el maletín.

 **-** Lo siento Hermione, pero me necesitan, es mi trabajo **-.** Buscó unas hojas en la mesita metiéndolas en el maletín.

 **-** ¡Hoy es tu día libre!

Ron se acercó dándole un beso antes de marcharse.

Hermione se quitó los lentes que usaba para leer, suspiró, Harry se sentó delante de ella en la cama y al verle la mirada perdida supo que estaba pensando.

Atraído como un imán se fue acercando poco a poco, Hermione había movido la cabeza quedando frente a él así que sin pensarlo se acercó más y cuando pensó que la besaría sintió como alguien lo agarraba del cuello del traje y lo halaba hacia atrás.

Por cuarta vez pasó por el humo blanco apareciendo esta vez en el hospital.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué volvían al pasado? Además, eso era algo que no quería recordar.

Frente a él vio la habitación que usó Hermione en su estadía

 **-** ¡¿A ti que rayos te pasa?! **-.** Recriminó Ron **.-** ¡¿No podías simplemente decirle a tú madre que fue un accidente?! **-.** Preguntó a gritos.

Harry se sorprendió al presenciar esa escena, no podía creerlo.

Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

 **-** ¡Eso fue precisamente lo que le dije! ¡No entiendo porque vienes a gritarme! **-.** Le espetó claramente molesta.

 **-** ¡Deja la mentira! **-.** Gritó **.-** ¡Le dijiste que estaba tomado e iba distraído!

Hermione lo miró incrédula.

 **-** Ah no, ¿Y que querías que le dijera? **-.** Preguntó irónica **.-** ¡El accidente pasó precisamente por eso!

 **-** ¡Con que le dijeras que fue un accidente bastaba! ¡No tenías por qué darles explicaciones! **-.** Siguió gritando.

 **-** ¡Ah claro, ya entiendo todo! **-.** Dijo Hermione **.-** ¡Lo que no querías es que mi madre se enterara del _porqué_ del accidente! Eres un idiota, ¿Sabes? ¡No podía mentirle a mi madre!

 **-** Claro, porque el que manejaba era yo y no Harry, ¿Verdad? **-.** Espetó.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, ¿A que venía eso?

 **-** ¡Harry no estaba bebido como tú! **-.** Le dejó en claro **.-** ¿Pero sabes qué? Me siento realmente mal y tú solo haces que empeore **-.** Lo miró, sus ojos reflejaban frialdad pero estaba reteniendo las lágrimas **.-** Vete **-.** Ordenó.

Ron salió de la habitación sin más, Hermione por su parte apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose la cara comenzando a llorar.

Harry sintió más que molestia, frustración ya que no podía hacer nada por ella, no podía abrazarla, consolarla, sabía que su matrimonio con Ron se trataba de una farsa, de un capricho de Antonella, pero tampoco fue capaz de imaginarse que Hermione sufría tanto al lado de Ron.

Se sentía resignado cuando sintió el humo blanco transportarlo nuevamente, se encontró de frente con ese hombre súper misterioso que no le había dicho absolutamente nada desde que lo había metido en eso.

Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que volvía a la habitación principal de la casa que Hermione y Ron compartían solo que habían movido los muebles de lugar, la cama estaba al fondo y frente a ella pegada a la pared una peinadora.

Se dio cuenta que la persona que yacía sentada frente a la peinadora era Hermione, solo que ya no era la chica joven de 26años, era una persona mayor, fácilmente podía decir que tenía más de 50 años, no lo podía creer, se sentó en la cama quedando de frente a ella aun sorprendido.

Pero su sorpresa aumentó más al verla llorar silenciosamente mientras sostenía una fotografía contra su pecho, cuando la alzó pudo verla con claridad, se trataba de la foto que les tomaron a los tres aquel día hace ya años, volteó hacia la cama imaginándose que ese bulto que veía debajo de la cobija era Ron.

Esto debería de ser una locura, una cruel broma, ¿En serio Hermione después de tantos años seguía siendo infeliz al lado de él?

Sin poderlo creer vio como Hermione alzaba la foto besándolo, o sea, estaba besando su imagen de niño reflejada en la foto.

Se agarró el cabello, Después de tantos años, ¿Aun lo amaba?

Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de lo que habían hecho antes de que ella se casara con Ron.

 _¡No seas idiota Harry!_ _ **-.**_ Escuchó una voz, podría decir que se parecía a la de Luna **.-** _¡Claro que te ama! ¿Crees que hubiese sido capaz de hacer eso antes de casarse si no te amara? Aun después de tantos años, aun después de casarse con Ron, aun te sigue amando._

No, no podía permitir que eso pasara, ¡No podía permitir que Hermione fuera infeliz!

Sintió una mano en el hombro, ahora entendía todo, ahora entendía porque aquel hombre le había hecho todo eso, no podía dejar, no podía permitir que Hermione se casara con Ronald, debía evitarlo a como diera lugar, su mirada cambio a una de determinación, se levantó y comenzó a correr ya se conocía a la perfección el humo blanco así que lo atravesó con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

A medida que corría pasaba por todos los escenarios antes recorridos hasta que llegó al que realmente le importaba, el patio de la casa de Hermione cuando eran unos niños, llegó justo en el momento en que ella caminaba de la mano con Neville, observó cómo llegaba hasta él y Ron, agradeció de sobre manera que Miel siempre lo haya querido ya que se le acercó justo en el momento exacto.

Se inclinó un poco pero en vez de acariciarla la instó a que se fuera hacia Antonella que en ese momento iba a interrumpirlos, Miel pensando que era un juego se le acercó y como a la mujer nunca le había gustado se detuvo en seco tratando de espantarla, Harry agachado a su lado la animaba a que siguiera mientras echaba un vistazo a los niños, insistió tanto con la perra que esta se alzó en dos patas apoyándolas en el pantalón blanco de Antonella dejándole las patas marcadas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso se enderezó riéndose de la cara que tenía la mujer, la vio marcharse furibunda y cuando volteo a verlos de pequeños no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _Sonrió divertida cuando Harry sacó el anillo de caramelo de su envoltura mostrándoselo para después colocárselo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda._

 _Después sonrió con emoción y enternecida cuando Harry sacaba otro anillo por la insistencia de Ron y Draco, se lo mostro con un poco de pena ya que se notaba que él lo había hecho._

 _Le diste rumbo a mi vida_

 _Y vida diste a mi corazón_

 _Los nervios la volvieron a atacar cuando escuchó decir a Ron que debían besarse, pero al ver a Harry se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, lo miró y asintió lentamente dándole permiso para que la besara._

 _Harry se acercó lentamente ya que se encontraba nervioso y justo antes de rozarle los labios cerró los ojos, solo fue un sutil toque ya que al momento se había separado por la vergüenza, pero fue más que suficiente, con ese simple roce, con ese simple contacto sellaron su felicidad y su futuro._

Harry cerró los ojos aun con la sonrisa adornándole el rostro y fue capaz de ver como todo lo sucedido pasaba a una velocidad muy alta.

 _Ron y Hermione pasaban entre sus familiares sonriendo y agarrados de las manos mientras que le lanzaban pétalos de flores, arroz._

 _Harry que se encontraba detrás de todas esas personas lo único que podía escuchar eran los aplausos y exclamaciones de alegría y felicitación, observó a Hermione, él sabía a la perfección que esa sonrisa era falsa, conocía todas sus sonrisas, sus gestos, sus besos y su cuerpo._

 _Cuando saltó al balcón la vio, estaba sonriendo mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, sin pensárselo dos veces ingresó a la habitación._

 _ **-**_ _¡Harry!_ _ **-.**_ _Exclamó con sorpresa Hermione al verlo._

 _Que con razón ya me decía_

 _Que apareciera un verdadero amor_

 _El chico cerró rápidamente la puerta del balcón._

 _ **-**_ _¿Estás loco?_ _ **-.**_ _Le preguntó_ _ **.-**_ _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la iglesia!_

 _Harry se acercó rápidamente a ella_ _ **.-**_ _Shh, shh_ _ **-.**_ _Le chistó acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro._

* * *

 _Se centraron en besarse nuevamente, con ansias, con hambre, se devoraban los labios con infinita pasión en una lucha que ninguno de los dos quería perder._

 _Harry se alzo girándolos nuevamente, la besó antes de descender y besarle los pechos._

 _-Aaaah... ¡Harry! ó extasiada Hermione antes de morderse los labios._

 _Harry subió otra vez hacia sus labios, no podía dejar de besarla, le era imposible, si por él fuera viviría todos los años que le quedaban besando solamente sus labios._

* * *

 _Draco se acercó a Harry entregándole una envoltura de papel, Harry la agarró y al abrirlo sacó un anillo con un enorme diamante de caramelo encima, lo colocó frente a Hermione sonriéndole._

 _La chica miró el anillo y le sonrió a Harry._

 _-¿Ves que en una boda no pueden faltar los anillos? dijo Ron.-Ahora que ya tenemos los anillos, prosigamos, ¿Harry aceptas a Hermione como tu esposa?_

 _Harry se rió.-Si, acepto **-.** Contestó._

 _-Bien, ¿Hermione, aceptas a Harry como tu esposo?_

 _-Sí, divertida._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Pero eso no significa que quiera arriesgar mi vida tan solo porque tú te estas comportando de esa manera tan irresponsable y eres incapaz de ver hacia…_

 _Pero el reclamo de Hermione quedó incompleto ya que lo siguiente que sintieron fue un fuerte impacto contra algo, Hermione y Ron al estar en la parte de adelante habían sido los que recibieron el mayor daño pero a pesar de todo, el pelirrojo no iba a demasiada velocidad por eso el choque había resultado menos fuerte de lo que se creía._

* * *

 _-¿Por favor? pidió Hermione con el libro de Romeo y Julieta en la mano._

 _Harry sonrió y negando con la cabeza lo agarró, lo abrió y comenzó a leer pero no lo terminó quedándose dormido sobre las piernas de Hermione, ella a su vez se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios._

* * *

 _Se giró encarando a Hermione y en ese momento Harry supo lo que Ron haría._

 _Dobló una pierna apoyando la rodilla en el piso, sacó un anillo de su bolsillo dejándolo frente a la castaña, ella sonrió aceptando y besándolo._

* * *

 _Ella asintió y cuando retomaron su caminar las cortinas cedieron cayendo al piso, inmediatamente sintió la brisa fresca pegarle en la cara logrando también que las sabanas en vez de quedarse quietas ondearan con fuerza, alzó la mirada observando hacia el frente, lo primero que vio fue el pequeño altar que los chicos habían creado._

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el altar de la iglesia donde Ron y Hermione se habían casado, las puertas se abrieron y pudo observar sonriente como Hermione entraba a la iglesia con un buqué hecho de flores rojas, sus sonrisa era esplendida, sincera, Robert la estaba esperando dándole el brazo.

Harry sonrió maravillado, alegre, feliz, no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, cuando llegaron hasta él, Robert le sonrió antes de darle la mano de su hija.

 **-** A pesar de todo, siempre confié en ti **-.** Confesó **.-** Desde niños supe que Hermione sería muy feliz a tu lado, que tu serias capaz de hacerla feliz más allá de tus orígenes **-.** Aseguró entregándole por fin la mano de Hermione **.-** Cuídamela muchacho.

 **-** Con mi vida señor **-.** Le aseguró Harry.

Le tomó la mano a Hermione girándose para quedar de frente al altar, Ron les sonreía vestido de cura, había hecho un curso especializado para casarlos ese día como lo había hecho a los 11años.

 **-** Esta vez sí memoricé todo el dialogo Hermione **-.** Le aseguró sonriendo **.-** ¿Te acordaste de los anillos esta vez?

Pero Harry no dejó que Hermione respondiera cuando sacaba el anillo que hizo de niño colocándoselo.

 **-** Eh Harry, tienes que esperar a que les dé permiso **-.** Le dijo divertido.

 **-** Cuando quieras amigo **-.** Le sonrió Harry.

 _Eres la Única_

 _Eres mi number one_

Después de casi una hora de ceremonia por fin se besaron sellando ahora si su compromiso para siempre, comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada, Harry no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro al igual que Hermione.

Harry vio hacia los invitados que aplaudían, entre ellos estaban Luna, Neville y Draco pero su sonrisa se borró de golpe cuando divisó entre ellos y rodeado de la misma luz blanca acompañada del bendito humo a aquel hombre vestido todo de blanco.

El hombre al igual que todos aplaudía y cuando este vio a Harry le pico el ojo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fin.

* * *

¡Ahora sí!

Perdonen en serio la tardanza pero tuve muchas complicaciones, (Para los que leen ¿Quién dijo que es Fácil ser un Potter? Lo entenderán)

Pero bueno aquí ya les dejé el verdadero final y que muchos me pidieron xD

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Déjenme sus respuestas! :D

PD: Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer otra historia, pero resulta que necesito unas cuatro o cinco parejas y para eso necesito de su ayuda con una pequeña votación para escoger las otras parejas aparte de Harmony por supuesto.

Alori (Tori y Alexander-Los que leen ¿Quién Dijo que es Fácil ser un Potter? Conocerán esta pareja)

Ron y Tori

Ron y Luna

Neville y Luna

Draco y Ginny

Tobías y Ginny


End file.
